1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric light emitting substance, a method of producing the same, a complex which can be a monomer used in producing the same, and a polymer light emitting device using this polymeric light emitting substance (hereinafter, referred to as polymer LED in some cases).
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding light emitting materials used in a light emitting layer in a light emitting device, it is known that a device using in a light emitting layer a metal complex showing light emission from the triplet excited state (hereinafter, referred to as complex emitting triplet luminescence) has high light emitting efficiency.
As the complex emitting triplet luminescence, known are, for example, Ir(ppy) 3 containing iridium as a center metal (Appl. Phys. Lett., 75, 4 (1999)), PtOEP containing platinum as a center metal (Nature, 395, 151 (1998), Eu(TTA)3 phen containing europium as a center metal (Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 34, 1883 (1995)) and the like.

However, for forming a light emitting layer using the above-mentioned known complex emitting triplet luminescence, there are usually only used methods such as a vacuum deposition method and the like, and it is difficult to form a light emitting layer by an application method.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel light emitting substance having a complex emitting triplet luminescence structure in the molecule and capable of forming a light emitting layer by an application method, a method of producing the same, a novel complex which can be a monomer used in producing the same, and a polymer light emitting device using this polymeric light emitting substance.